Birthday Surprises For Minerva
by breezes
Summary: This is what happens on Minervas birthday when her four friends are tired of her dancing around her feelings for Albus... Read to find out more! Rated T because I'm paranoid. Not HBP or DH compliant.


Not Beta'd!

* * *

**When Minerva walked into her rooms after finishing classes for the day, she sees a pile of gifts from her friends.**

**"Why is it that my birthday is the excuse my friends have to bombard me with useless items?" she asks herself, sighing.  
A soft knock on her door causes her to whip around and see her best friends; Rolanda Hooch, Poppy Pomfrey, Aurora Sinistra, and Pomona Sprout. She shakes her head at them as they shut the door and make her sit down on the couch, holding out gifts for her to unwrap.  
"Min, you need to let your hair down. I'll braid it for you if you would like," Poppy offers and Minerva sighs, nodding. As she unwraps some of the gifts she finds many books she has wanted and as she approaches the biggest one they halt her.  
"You have to unwrap that one tonight. After the feast. Only one person will knock on your door tonight, and you have to let them in. You'll have to follow your gut on what to do after that. But you have to be wearing what is in that gift because we have something planned," Rolanda giggles as Minerva raises her eyebrows.  
"I can humor you tonight because you all went and found the books I've been wanting," she says and they all grin sadistically, "Even though I may regret it."  
"You might, but you shouldn't," Poppy tells her.  
"Come on, we'll be late to dinner!" Aurora says anxiously, waiting at the door for them to leave. As they all walk out, behind Minervas back she casts a few quick charms and hurries to catch up with them.  
"Aurora, why are you so anx- Oh, my hair!" Minerva says darting back to her room and seeing dinner for her there. "They must not want to see me at dinner tonight..."  
Minerva eats in silence and reads for an hour or so before she unwraps the present. She finds that her friends gave her a new nightwear set and she shakes her head. As soon as she finishes changing into it with the new robe on over it, she hears a knock on the door.  
Upon opening it she sees Albus Dumbledore, her boss, mentor, best friend, and love interest. She ushers him in and he looks at her worriedly, and produces a gift for her.  
"Are you alright my dear? You weren't at dinner and Poppy said that I should visit, and give you my gift... I'm rambling. Here you go," he murmurs, almost speechless at her relaxed state and beauty.  
"I'm fine Albus, I just couldn't go down to dinner on my birthday, because last year Rolanda and Pomona had the entire school sing 'Happy Birthday'," she chuckles. She looks at his face, "Are you alright? You seem pale."  
"I am alright. Don't worry. Are you going to take your gift or don't you want it?" he asks, hurt seeping into his voice as she hurriedly takes it and smiles at him. Albus smiles back and thanks whatever diety allows him to see her smile.  
"You didn't have to get me anything Albus, your visit is enough."  
He chuckles and hopes that she might be cluing into her love, however fantasized it is.  
Minerva gently opens the package and upon seeing its contents she gasps and looks up at him.  
"Your journal?" she asks and he nods. "I see you marked passages that you want me to read."  
"I did. If you would like, I can read them to you," he says nervously.  
"I would love that," Minerva says quietly, reaching up to touch his face, and thanking whatever diety allows them to stay so close, even with her love for him.  
"Where shall we sit?"  
"Lets go to the couch. It has the most room for us to sit together."  
"'June 1, 1920  
I said goodbye to the most enchanting young woman to ever walk the earth. She was head girl and became an animagus at the age of 15! I cannot describe my feelings for it felt as though my heart was being torn out of my chest? Could I love her? Minerva McGonagall has seemed to charm even my shy phoenix and he is seeming to mourn he leaving our lives. I do believe I have fallen in love with this woman only 10 years my junior, and I can only hope that she finds where she belongs, even if it is not in my arms.'" Albus says quietly, tears forming in his eyes, and Minerva wipes them away before they can fall.  
"Albus, you won't believe how happy that has made me! I love you and I was afraid that you wouldn't love me! I was a fool... Now I see what all of your gestures and attentiveness towards me has been! I am in love with you, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!" Minerva cries and he drops his journal.  
"Are you sure Minerva?" he asks quietly and she presses her lips to his, answering his question in one movement, since words would not get it across. He answers with such ferocity that she gasps in surprise. He pulls away and she puts her hands on his cheeks.  
"Did that answer your question Albus? I was surprised is all."  
His arms snake around her, pulling her to his chest. She nuzzles into him and drops her arms. He kisses the top of her head and she closes her eyes. Soon enough they both are asleep. When they wake up later that evening, she leads him to her bedroom where they go back to sleep and snuggle all night long.**

~Fin

* * *

Press that review button! You know you want to!


End file.
